Frio Corazon
by NeoSether
Summary: UA. Anna es todo lo que Ella necesita, pero sabe que su dañado ser jamas podrá estar con aquel ángel o puede? existe la oportunidad? o es una simple Ilusión? , Elsanna, M Por Próximos Capítulos.


Frozen no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la imagen de portada de la historia, lo único que es mío es.. La historia~

**»«»«»«»«»«»**

**Chapter I: The Fool.**

De ilusiones no vive la gente… Las ilusiones son solo eso...fantasías que jamás se cumplirán como el amor verdadero..Solo son para llenar los deseos de las personas...eso es algo que Elsa sabe perfectamente, algo que siempre estará en su memoria, como si estuviera tatuado en lo más profundo de su ser una herida que nunca sanara pero tras de todo este mar de sentimientos se encuentra con aquel que solo ella ha despertado en todo su ser...

**»«»«»Elsa Time«»«»«»**

Lágrimas y dolor, existieron en mi vida, sin pensarlo sin quererlo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, este sentimiento me está matando, Ven y regresa aquí, ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso desde la última vez que pude tenerte justo entre mis brazos y sentir tu calidez, mi frío corazón necesita de tu cálido corazón derritiéndome como el hielo bajo ese radiante sol, derrumbas cada capa de mi ser, sin siquiera imaginarlo me has atrapado en este sueño eterno donde solo estamos tu y yo sin importar nada más, quiero que permanezcas aquí a mi lado para toda la eternidad, quiero convertir este sueño en algo real en algo tangible en algo verdadero, este sentimiento me llena de pies a cabeza que me siento fatal sin ti…

En qué momento se había perdido en aquel mundo de ilusión, una tan hermosa y fantástica como lo era ella su querida Princesa Anna, podía pasar horas y horas con ella escribiéndole, dándole ánimos en esos días que la pelirroja tenía su autoestima por el suelo, compartiendo esos momentos felices de la chica, se habían mirado pocas veces y por pocas horas ya que tenía miedo de que las cosas se salieran de control, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, su salvavidas en su fría soledad.

Pero como toda Ilusión llega a su fin, y el de Elsa fue en aquel día de verano.

Era la noche más cálida que se había registrado en las últimas semanas, la tranquilidad en aquella habitación, la única luz que irrumpía la oscuridad era el monitor de la computadora, en la cama se encuentra Elsa hecha un bulto.

Es lo mejor para ella…. que esta ilusión falsa…. -un fuerte dolor en el pecho, el suelo se congela-

Que mejor alguien real…-el dolor recorre su cuerpo, el hielo sube por las paredes hasta cubrir el techo-

Alguien que siempre pueda estar con ella…-la humedad en sus ojos, pequeñas estalactitas de hielo se forman-

Cuando necesite un abrazo…. y sentir el calor de alguien…-una lágrima recorre su mejilla izquierda congelándose al caer de su mandíbula-

En qué demonios estaba pensando….dejándome llevar de nuevo por esos sentimientos…aquellos que ya había abandonado…-oculta bajo la oscuridad de su habitación se abraza a sí misma-

La mente de Elsa se hundía cada vez más en ese mundo tan oscuro en sus pensamientos, el dolor que sentía en su corazón le recordaba que aún estaba viva, toda aquella barrera impenetrable que había construido con los años, fue penetrada por la otra chica en tan pocos meses y era esa la razón porque le dolía tanto.

Anna…-se escapa suavemente de entre los labios de la rubia platinada-

Cuando fue la última vez que había terminado así, en tal estado que ella misma se despreciaba, odio, amargura, soledad, esos sentimientos entre otros era lo que revoloteaban dentro de Ella, no podía soportarlo, aquello era más intenso que las veces anteriores, un fuerte dolor en el pecho de la ojiazul la llevó al mundo de la oscuridad.

En el monitor de la computadora una ventana de chat abierta, en esta se muestra la última conversación..

**PrincessSummer**: Por fin se lo dije! qué crees que me respondió!

**IcyQueen**: Por la forma en que me lo estas contando, me imagino que te dijo Si

**PrincessSummer**: Siiiii! Es fantástico! Gracias por tus consejos Elsa! 3 3 3

**IcyQueen**: Me alegro mucho Anna

**PrincessSummer**: Bueno debo dejarte, tengo que alistarme! voy a salir con Kristoff! mañana te cuento como me fue!

**IcyQueen**: Ten cuidado

**PrincessSummer**: Lo tendre! TQM! Bye!

_**PrincessSummer is Offline**_

….…. Solo engáñame, hazme creer que Tu y Yo puede ser verdad …

Gracias por Leer, no está largo lo se peeero es el inicio de algo no? no se si lo continúe…si lo continuo sería como un viaje al pasado describiendo cómo se desarrolló la relación de estas dos~ but dejen sus reviews me gustaría saber que opinan.


End file.
